


feel

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi try sensory deprivation for the first time, and come to realisation that it's more than just sex to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel

"Let's go over this one last time," Iwaizumi murmurs, and Oikawa nods, lifting his head.

"If you want me to stop, just say so, and I'll stop right away," Iwaizumi instructs. "I'm going to ask you to give me a colour every now and then, and you're going to have to reply. Green means keep going. Orange means give you a break and ask again in a few seconds. Red means stop, and we're done. Say red at any point, and I'm going to stop and untie you. If you need anything else, just tell me, okay? If you don't want your wrists bound any more but you want to keep your blindfold on…"

"I'll tell you," Oikawa assures him, smiling because even if he can't look Iwaizumi in the eyes with his blindfold on, he knows that Iwaizumi's still watching him, that the smile is going to help him feel a bit better about this too because if it's Oikawa's first time trying sensory deprivation, it's Iwaizumi's first time doing it too.

Iwaizumi must be nervous—probably even more nervous than Oikawa is. Oikawa knows that he can trust Iwaizumi, knows that he's safe in his boyfriend's hands, especially after being together for so long. Iwaizumi's always had a tendency to be a little harder on himself and Oikawa supposes that he can't really talk, in that regard, but he'll do what he can to help Iwaizumi feel a little better.

"Okay," Iwaizumi breathes out. He reaches out to check the knots on the soft rope that has Oikawa's hands tied to the headboard of their bed. "Let's do this."

The warmth of Iwaizumi's hand is gone from against his wrist and Oikawa is left waiting, taking in a deep breath to calm himself despite the anticipation coiling in his belly.

He feels Iwaizumi's breath against his lips before he's kissed. He takes the time to really focus on the way their kiss feels, the wetness of Iwaizumi's tongue against his lips as it licks its way into his mouth. He enjoys the warmth of it, the taste of Iwaizumi's mouth, the way it matches his scent. Oikawa is left yearning as Iwaizumi pulls away, feeling like their kiss was too short, having no way of measuring it either way. He breathes out, hears the way it shudders quietly, and then feels Iwaizumi's hand on his right thigh.

Oikawa goes still, focusing on the warmth of Iwaizumi's hand, the roughness of his palm as it strokes its way down. He's being gentle as he trails his fingers down to Oikawa's knee, conscious as ever of his lingering injury. He turns his hand around to the back of Oikawa's leg, fingers dipping against the bend of his knee, stroking against the soft, sensitive skin there. Oikawa takes a deep breath, wishing he could see the expression that Iwaizumi is making right now. Is he frowning down at the knee, lost in memories of the desperation and overexertion of Oikawa's high school days? Oikawa can't do anything but lie there, unable to read Iwaizumi's expression, unable to do anything about what Iwaizumi might be feeling, reluctant to reassure Iwaizumi when he isn't even sure he's thinking about it, reluctant to be responsible for making him think about it.

Iwaizumi keeps going, down the back of Oikawa's calf and then around to his shin, stroking over the soft hair of his leg.

"Are you just going to sit there and touch my leg, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, "I don't think that's very sexy, you know."

"Shut up, or I'll gag you too," Iwaizumi replies immediately. His hand is gone from Oikawa's leg, though, and Oikawa regrets it a little. "Besides, you're hard. Maybe you do find it sexy."

"That's just because of the ropes and blindfold," Oikawa replies flippantly.

"Uh huh," Iwaizumi replies, seeing right through his lie. He touches a finger to Oikawa's cock though, tracing the vein from base to tip, then rubs a slow circle around the slit at the head. Oikawa's entire attention is focused on the feeling of it, thinking about the way Iwaizumi's movements speak of familiarity. He knows Oikawa, knows what he likes. He's always been good at giving it to him but it feels even more amplified now, with nothing to distract Oikawa from how it feels. It's a little overwhelming, but Oikawa's mind is quiet, letting him process it.

He takes a deep breath, then exhales, and Iwaizumi pauses for a moment.

"Green," Oikawa says, while Iwaizumi is still drawing breath to ask for a colour. "Keep going. Please."

Iwaizumi does, brushing two fingers down Oikawa's cock this time, rubbing his balls gently, then working their way back up again. Oikawa can feel the precome beading at the head of his cock, dripping slowly down onto his belly. He feels Iwaizumi's finger against the slit at the head of his cock and gasps sharply, biting his lip. He hears the quiet exhale of breath that Iwaizumi usually makes when he smiles at Oikawa, and he smiles right back.

"I like you like this," Iwaizumi tells him quietly. "You look…"

"Completely at your mercy?" Oikawa asks.

"You look relaxed," Iwaizumi tells him. "Calm."

"I am," Oikawa murmurs, slowly realising that this is more than just sex to him. When he first suggested it, he knew he'd like it, he knew that it would be fun, but being tied down like this, having his control taken from him entirely doesn't feel as terrifying as it sounds when it's with someone he trusts as much as he trusts Iwaizumi. "I like this."

"I do too," Iwaizumi says. He wraps his fingers around Oikawa's cock, stroking harder this time. "I like taking care of you like this. I like that you trust me, like this. It's… special to me. It means a lot."

"I love you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says lightly, afraid that the mood is getting a little too heavy, knowing how uncomfortable Iwaizumi gets when he talks about his feelings. "You know that."

"Of course I do," Iwaizumi says firmly, and Oikawa can visualise the way he's frowning so clearly, from the countless times he's seen it in the past. "I'm trying to say something here, okay?"

"Okay," Oikawa breathes. "Sorry."

"I'll do anything for you," Iwaizumi tells him plainly. Maybe it's easier to talk about these things because Oikawa can't see him. "I love you, but it's feels bigger than that, okay? Like… I don't know. Like I would dedicate myself to you, if I could. I'd dedicate myself to making you this calm, this relaxed, this happy."

"This safe," Oikawa adds quietly. "You make me feel so safe, Hajime."

Iwaizumi strokes Oikawa harder, humming softly. "I'm glad."

"I'm going to come," Oikawa gasps out, half expecting it when Iwaizumi pulls his hand away. He whimpers and arches off the bed, trying to follow Iwaizumi's hand. He's pushed back down, panting softly, his cock leaking onto his stomach even more.

He hears Iwaizumi uncapping the bottle of lube and bites his lip. He spreads his legs before Iwaizumi can tell him to, hears his soft huff of amusement.

Iwaizumi fingers him slowly, spreading him open for two of his fingers, curling in him, finding his prostate and rubbing against it, making Oikawa squirm beneath him, breathing coming out in harsh pants, his blood pounding in his head. He's so desperate for release, but he knows that begging for it is only going to make Iwaizumi slow down.

Luckily, Iwaizumi takes pity on him this time, keeping the pressure against his prostate, letting him come all over himself, arching and gasping loudly, shaking as he collapses back down onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asks, stroking his thigh. "Give me a colour."

"Orange. I'm good." Oikawa takes a deep breath. "Can you just come here for a bit, though? I want…"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replies, immediately understanding because he's good like that. He presses a kiss to Oikawa's lips, lying beside him. He's warm, he's comforting, and Oikawa slowly exhales, letting himself relax, content in the knowledge that Iwaizumi's got him.


End file.
